


Furry Little Fiend

by matrixrefugee



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Sebastian discovers a furry little friend, who's more than they seem...





	Furry Little Fiend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "fic_promptly"'s [any fandom, any sarcastic/annoying/talkative/or hard to get along with character, transformed into a cute fluffy animal making all the other people much happier for awhile](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/120017.html?thread=5737169#cmt5737169) Featuring Sebastian+kitty!Grell

It wasn't often that Sebastian was *not* busy about the kitchen of the Phantomhive Manor, but as Bladroy, Meyrin and Finny peered around the door, they found the usually politely imperious butler kneeling on the floor, entranced by something before him.

"Ah've never seen 'im go on like this," Meyrin whispered, hands clasped in glee. "Wot's 'e gawt that 'as 'im so distracted-like?"

"It's a *kitten*," Finny chirped. "A little red kitten. I wonder where it came from?"

"Sebastian always had a soft spot for cats," Baldroy said, grinning.

"So soft," Sebastian murmured, scritching the ears of the red kitten sitting at his feet. "And such an unusual shade of red. A ginger cat is usually a lighter shade, but that novelty only makes you more attractive."

The little creature purred, a deep-throated sound worthy of a full-grown cat, laying down and rolling over on his back, presenting his belly to be rubbed. Sebastian slipped a gloved hand under the kitten, picking him up and holding the critter close to his chest before obliging the cat. The purring grew more fervent and the cat gently nipped at his fingers with unusually pointy teeth.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the cat. "Hmm. I have seen those teeth before on *someone*," he said, pointedly. He nearly put down the cat, but he changed his mind. "And I think that I like you better in this form, Grell Sutcliffe."

The cat emitted an irritated little grumble, it's teensy lips curling in a pout.

"And in this form you can't bore me with that incessant amorous chatter of yours," Sebastian said, smirking.


End file.
